Prince Achmed
Prince Achmed was a rich prince who appeared as the minor antagonist in Aladdin. Background Prince Achmed is one of Jasmine's many suitors and the most recent until "Prince Ali" entered the picture. He is shown to be ruthless, rude, unkind and snobbish. Jasmine herself described him as overdressed and self-absorbed. He cares little for people he perceives to be lesser than him. While he was one of many people attempting to win Jasmine's hand in marriage, he seemed to care little for her personally. Appearances ''Aladdin'' (1992) Prince Achmed is seen riding his horse into Agrabah, gaining the attention of the town in the first place. A conversation between two men reveals that he is the latest in a series of suitors hoping to propose to Jasmine. On his way, two poor orphan children abruptly ran in front of his horse. Achmed angrily orders them out of the way, calling the two of them "filthy brats." Just as the Prince is about to assault the children with his whip, Aladdin gets in the way and manages to take the Prince's whip away. Before tossing the whip back, Aladdin remarks that if he were as rich as the prince, he could afford manners. Achmed returns the insult by shoving Aladdin into a nearby mud puddle. In turn, Aladdin loudly remarks on the sight of seeing a horse "with two rear ends". Angered, Achmed turns and refers to Aladdin as a worthless street rat and claims that Aladdin will die as such, only to be mourned by Aladdin's own fleas. Aladdin gets up and begins to pursue Achmed, but is quickly cut off when the palace gates close. The next morning, Achmed is seen leaving the palace in a huff, much to the disappointment of the Sultan. As he storms out, he rants about how he has been insulted and sarcastically wishes the Sultan good luck in finding a husband for Jasmine. A discussion with Jasmine reveals that her tiger, Rajah, had attacked Achmed, exposing the prince's undergarments. While Jasmine defends Rajah, claiming that the tiger wanted to play, she inadvertently reveals her low opinion of the prince. Presumably, Prince Achmed returned to the kingdom from whence he came. He is not seen again for the rest of the film, until he became mentioned and unnamed by Aladdin. Live-action Appearances ''Once Upon a Time'' ''Aladdin'' (2019) Trivia *"Achmed" means "one who prays a lot" in Arabic. *The oldest surviving feature-length animation is the 1926 Die Abenteuer des Prinzen Achmed (The Adventures of Prince Achmed) by Lotte Reiniger, an Arabian Nights mash-up which incorporates the story of Aladdin. It is unknown whether this was a deliberate reference. *Achmed symbolizes the low points of the other half. *There is a small goof in his animation. Rajah is seen chomping on pink and red hearts cloth, but no cloth appeared to be ripped out of his underwear. Gallery Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1123.jpg Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Men Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains by Film Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Arrogant Category:Minor Villains